


Snowed In

by Superwholock77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholock77/pseuds/Superwholock77
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata get separated from the team, and when it begins to snow, seek refuge in a nearby cabin.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buzzoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzoff/gifts).



They hadn’t meant to get lost, really they hadn’t. Hinata and Kageyama had simply been running alongside their teammates for practice, like normal. And, like normal, things had quickly spiraled into a competition. Before either of them knew it, they were in an unfamiliar patch of forest, in an unfamiliar area, and it was beginning to snow. Doubled over and panting, they begrudgingly decide the race can be put off for a bit.

It isn’t long before they find the cabin, its warm, earthy tones standing in stark contrast to the heavy fall of snow. When is comes into view, they pause to look at each other before those competitive smirks fall back into place. The crunch of their racing footsteps through the already-coated forest floor the only sound echoing through the trees.

It took a few seconds of Hinata struggling with the door for Kageyama to step in, yanking it open on his third attempt. Hinata pushed past him into the cabin, going on about having loosened it for him.

Rubbing together his shivering hands and breathing heated breaths into them, Hinata begins to search their newfound shelter as Kageyama stares after him. He isn’t quite sure what Hinata is even looking for, the cold and the heavy thud of his exercised heartbeat dulling his mind. It isn’t until Hinata is ruffling through the chest in the corner, not long after Kageyama had made his way to the couch by the fireplace, that he makes a triumphant noise and waddles over to him with arms full of blankets. A realization, that had clearly already reached Hinata, dawns upon him that they may not be able to leave for quite a while, and he himself gets up to search for firewood.

Not twenty minutes later finds them bundled up beneath the frankly ridiculous amount of blankets Hinata had discovered atop a rickety couch in a strange cabin with a fire blazing before them. It hadn’t taken more than five minutes to actually find the firewood, but throwing in ten for arguing about who would be better suited for the task of lighting it and another five for Hinata to do so as a resigned Kageyama sat back and watched led to the two boys exhaustedly soaking up all the warmth they could from the results of their searchings as well as from each other.

Hinata sneezed and Kageyama’s cheeks dusted a light pink as he reached to pull him closer, muttering something along the lines of  _ you’ll miss practice if you catch a cold, dumbass _ . Hinata had laughed and pointed out that Kageyama wasn’t much better off, what with his nearly constant sniffling since the snow had first begun to fall. Kageyama sunk deeper into the blankets, a frown and petulant retort quick to his lips.

The warmth in Kageyama’s cheeks hadn’t let up in the slightest, and, if he were to be honest with himself, he was beginning to feel a tad overheated, covered in mounds of blankets with a fire in front of him and Hinata flush against his side, but he’d be damned if he was going to move in the slightest and risk Hinata moving away.

It wasn’t long before the temperature of the room seeped too deep into their bones for staying awake to be an easy task, but when Hinata’s sleep-addled head falls against Kageyama’s chest, he abruptly finds himself in a state of awakeness he doubts he has ever achieved before. His cheeks are reinflamed and burn hotter than the fire ahead and a strangled noise escapes his throat.

Hinata, understandably, startles. His hazy eyes turn to Kageyama and he cocks his head in silent question. The red of Kageyama’s cheeks only deepens. His mind overheated and flooded with so much emotion, as it always is when Hinata pays too much attention to him or vice versa, he leans forward a presses a chaste kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata’s big, brown eyes open wide, blink once, and turn to Kageyama‘s furiously blushing face in surprise. Kageyama looks away almost immediately, not quite able to regret the action despite how it may affect the precious partnership they had formed. He’d wanted to kiss the orange-haired boy for what felt like forever, but what couldn’t possibly have been more than a few months.

Finally seeming to find his voice, Hinata shook his head and stared at Kageyama until he met his eyes and said, “Hey, Kageyama. Did you just kiss me?”

Kageyama wasn’t sure anyone in existence had ever felt as mortified as he did in the moment but he  _ was _ sure that if this continued much longer the heat of his cheeks could melt the snow storm outside. After what to Kageyama seemed an eternity, he gave up on voicing an answer and settled for a shaky nod of the head. He opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , but before he could, Hinata flashed that blinding smile at him and any chance Kageyama had at restoring function was swept away with his breath.

He laughed that twinkling laugh that rang throughout Kageyama’s mind so often that it sometimes echoed about his dreams, a laugh not unlike the chiming of bells. Finding himself struck silent for what felt like the hundredth time in the past minute, he could only watch as the laughter faded to silence and the grin dimmed to happy contentment; could only watch in what was surely slow motion as Hinata leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut, and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s lips.

It wasn’t anything like he had imagined kissing Hinata would be but was somehow simultaneously exactly as he had expected. He had imagined an untamable passion, a battle for dominance fought between their lips, an energy equivalent only to that of Hinata himself. Instead, he found the passion hidden away, more of a secret kept just between the two of them. In place of a battle, he found a synergy between their lips, leaving him with a somehow amplified feeling not unlike what he felt when they first pulled off their “Freak-Quick”. Where he expected Hinata’s pure, vibrant energy, he found his soft warmth, bringing a presence so unquestionably  _ Hinata _ to the kiss.

The kiss lasted second long eternities, and when they separated, Hinata smiled that smile he always did.

Kageyama found himself smiling right along with him.


End file.
